jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Joestar-Kira
is a character featured in JoJolion. A world-renowned ophthalmologist from T.H. Medical University Hospital and associate professor at Morioh's T.G. University, she is the mother of Yoshikage Kira. Personality Holy suffers from an unknown type of mental disorder, mistaking people for objects. This is due to the teeth marks shown in her brain scan, likely due to the influence of the Wall Eyes or perhaps the Rokakaka Tree. However, she is still able to live normally otherwise, capable of addressing Yasuho as another human being and perceiving her Stand whilst thinking of her son Yoshikage. Synopsis Holy was shown to have been the mother of Yoshikage Kira in the alternate universe, making this Kira a direct descendent of Johnny Joestar. Holy Joestar-Kira is revealed to have been an ophthalmologist who worked at the T.H. Medical University Hospital from 1998-2008 and is currently a guest professor at T.G. University. It is revealed that she is currently a patient at the hospital, which is the reason she was not present to identify her son's corpse. When Yasuho visits her, Holy is creaping up towards her on the ground and startles her, similar to Josuke in his introduction. Yasuho tries to ask Holy about Yoshikage Kira, but before she can get an answer, she is escorted out by a nurse and two Security Guards. As Yasuho is removed from the room, Holy pays special attention to her shadow, which had, unbeknownst to Yasuho, taken a different, Stand-like form. When Yasuho is brought back to the hospital, she sees a group of doctors talking to Holy, and examining her CAT scans which show parts of her internal organs and her brain missing with almost surgical precision, despite not having any scars from previous surgeries. This happens all while Holy is trying to use a nurse like a pair of boots and a magazine, showing that whatever has happened to her has given her a form of dementia.JJL Chapter 14: "Paisley Park" and "Born This Way" (3), p.13 In a flashback to the late 1990s, Holy is serving as an emergency room doctor when the young Josefumi Kujo is brought into the hospital after an accident that has left him with a possibly fatal blood clot. She asks her son to use his Stand Killer Queen to remove the blood clot, saving the young Josefumi's life. This would leave Josefumi indebted to the Kira family, leading to Yoshikage and Josefumi scheming together to steal a branch of the Rokakaka Tree to possibly cure Holy of the mysterious Higashikata family stone illness, and ultimately to the creation of Josuke Higashikata from the bodies and minds of Yoshikage Kira and Josefumi Kujo. Gallery Holly_counting.jpg|Holy's first appearance, counting distance between flying birds rjojos-bizarre-adventure-part-008-jojolion-3793451.jpg|An example of Holy seeing people as objects rjojos-bizarre-adventure-part-008-jojolion-3793457.jpg|Scan of Holy's brain, with several parts missing. HJKYoung.PNG|A younger Holy at work. Trivia *Like her counterpart, she holds her son in high regard, despite their disposition & attitudes. *Holly Kira's ability to perceive Stands such as Yasuho Hirose's Paisley Park and the knowledge that her son Yoshikage Kira has a Stand as well, suggests that she, too, has a Stand. References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Joestar Family Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters